Heartbreaker
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: Ziggy is trying to keep it together with Dillon, after what was about to happen with Summer. Ziggy tries to hold it in, but he can’t handle it. His actions will become his downfall and yet people don’t notice. Read and find out what happens to him.


Power Rangers RPM: Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Power Rangers related. Okay? So don't sue me. All I own is the plot. Also the song belongs to MSTRKRFT and John Legend.

Summary: Ziggy is trying to keep it together with Dillon, after what was about to happen with Summer. Ziggy tries to hold it in, but he can't handle it. His actions will become his downfall and yet people don't notice.

Author: TheOtherMe1994/thegiantflyingchicken

Rating: T for the Suggestive Language and Themes.

Song Used: Heartbreaker- MSTRKRFT featuring John Legend.

Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy, Summer/Dillon, and hints of Scott/Summer

Heartbreaker

**Remember when, I caught your eye  
You gave me rainbows and butterflies.**

"I-It's completely fine with me, Dillon." Ziggy assuring to his lover that he wasn't sad or angry at all, "If you say you guys didn't kiss, then I'm alright with that."

"Ziggy," Dillon said him, brushing back his hair to see his eyes, "how can you trust me like that? So easily…?"

"'Cause, silly. I love you." Ziggy then gave Dillon a quick kiss on his lips.

"I don't deserve this love, Ziggy." Dillon said, still looking at him.

"Well, what can I do so you can deserve it?" Ziggy asked him.

"Save me?"

"I will. I'll always be by you." Ziggy promising him. "No matter what happens."

"Alright." Dillon said holding his waist and then giving him a kiss. "I-I love you, Ziggy. Don't forget that, okay?" Ziggy nodded yes. "Okay, good night."

"Good night." Ziggy said. Dillon then walked straight up to his room so he can go to bed. Ziggy just stayed in the bottom level of the Garage still staying in the same place where Dillon had left him.

Ziggy was lying. It now gave him doubts if their relationship was the right one or the wrong one. He hoped that they didn't kiss. Of course, Dillon wouldn't betray their love.

Would he?

**We did enjoy our happiness  
When our love was over,  
I was such a mess. **

A few days after that talk, Ziggy hears Summer screaming like from a nightmare. He's downstairs in the kitchen, drinking some milk.

He hears Dillon's door opening and he sees him go inside Summer's room. He doesn't say anything, because he trusts him right? Right?

He overhears them talking about never leaving and hoping for the better, and with that Ziggy's mind goes insane. What are they doing inside the room? Are they kissing? Sleeping? Crying? What's going on?

He tries to calm down by remembering some of the times they had together. And how Dillon always saved him. Getting to Corinth? Dillon took him there. The prison? Dillon. Becoming a Ranger? Dillon was the first person that defended him.

Dillon was the only person he loved, but he couldn't imagine what was happening inside that room. Of course, he didn't just want to barge in, indicating he was the jealous type, so he waited it out.

Two hours in, and Dillon hasn't come out of that room. Ziggy can't handle it anymore. He's in tears, hoping. Hoping, that nothing has happened.

Another half an hour. Ziggy's getting tired of the stakeout. His eyelids are trying to keep open so he can make his way toward his room. He then takes the opportunity to find out for himself.

Ziggy puts his ear to the door. Silence. He breathes deeply to now completely see what was going on between the two.

He opens the door. He sees Summer and Dillon on the bed sleeping together. His arm around Summer's body. He's shirtless. So is Summer. Ziggy's closes the door fast but silent so they won't wake up.

He turns away from the door and walks to his room, like a person without a purpose. Dillon did. He did betray his love. But, now what can Ziggy do? Dillon has another lover. Summer.

He opens the door to his room and lies head first to the bed. His face is hidden in the pillow. He cries his eyes out, hoping that sleep will make him feel at peace again.

**I smile at you  
And you smile back  
That's when I knew  
There's no turning back.**

"Hi, Dillon." Ziggy said smiling, sitting down on the hood, when he was working below on his car.

Dillon rolled on out of the car to see him. Parts of his face his black, probably because of the dirt when he was driving. "Hey," he said standing up and holding his waist.

"Dillon, don't!" Ziggy telling him not to kiss him, thinking to Dillon that he was dirty and Ziggy didn't want to kiss a dirt-covered guy.

"Too late." Dillon said before giving him a huge kiss on the lips. But, this was different. Ziggy's not submitting to the kiss or even kissing back. In fact, he's pushing away. Ziggy used to like this way of Dillon. When he would try to make him happy or even smiling for him.

What's going on?

Ziggy finally pushed back Dillon from the kiss and wiped his mouth from the dirt with his jacket sleeve. He tears up in front of Dillon, making him worry.

"What's wrong?" Dillon said wiping some tears from Ziggy's face with his thumb.

"D-Dillon. I'm sorry." Ziggy said looking down at his lover. "But, uhm. I don't think we can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Dillon asked him. He was in denial. What was Ziggy talking about?

"_This_! Our… relationship." Ziggy said. "I don't think I can be as much… support for you anymore."

"Ziggy… " Dillon said wiping his face, "Don't do this. Can't you see?" He then held Ziggy's cheeks. "I love you. I love you, Ziggy Grover." He then approached to kiss him once more, still holding his lover's cheekbones. He didn't want him to go away.

When he released from the kiss, he noticed Ziggy tearing up again.

"No…" Ziggy said holding Dillon's wrists trying to pull away from Dillon holding his cheeks. "You… don't. You… love Summer."

"Ziggy, no I don't!" Dillon holding Ziggy's hand. "I don't love Summer."

"Stop it, Dillon with all of this nonsense!" Ziggy then pulling away his hand from Dillon's. "You love Summer, alright? You guys complete each other. With me, it's just unusual."

"Ziggy. No." Dillon said.

"Dillon. Yes. C-Consider this… our separation." Ziggy said walking off, "And you were right. You don't deserve _my _love. You deserve Summer's." He said with his back facing Dillon. He then went out of the garage.

Inside, Dillon stayed where Ziggy left him. Heartbroken.

Outside, Ziggy slid down to the entrance of the Garage doors and sobbed his eyes out. He didn't want to let go. But, he knew he had to. Because of… well, Dillon. He broke his heart.

**You said you loved me  
And I did too  
And although it's over  
I still love you. **

It's been days since the breakup. Ziggy stayed in his room and only went out for food and when Venjix attacked. He became stronger. All thanks to his rage and anger towards Dillon and Summer. How could he? Why? He said he loved him. But he betrayed it.

Dillon's attitude towards the breakup felt like it was nothing on the outside. He stayed the reckless bad boy toward his teammates. Inside, he was a mess. Eventually when Venjix battles came, he became weaker towards the Attack Bots. It was like; there was no reason to fight any more.

Of course they couldn't ride together anymore to avoid the awkwardness of them. Ziggy suggested that Summer should ride with Dillon while he can ride with Flynn on his jeep. Dillon flinched on this suggestion. He wanted to ride with Ziggy and Ziggy only. But, with Summer, they slept together so there was no problem with them being together in the car.

When Venjix attacked yet again. Ziggy got out of his room and came to find the location of where the attack came from. They went into the vehicles, this time Ziggy in Flynn's car and Summer inside Dillon's.

During the driving, Summer was talking about something with Dillon.

"Promise me that you'll be here? You'll stay in Corinth?" Summer asked him.

"I promise." Dillon said.

"Dillon…" Summer said. "I love you." Dillon then looked at her for a split second.

"I love you too." Dillon said. Summer then gave him a kiss on the cheek that made Dillon shiver. He lied. He still loved Ziggy. But, now that they're broken up, whom can he cling onto and save him now? Summer was the one. Summer was the new Ziggy.

**You're in my mind  
You're in my heart  
I wish I knew right from the start  
And my friends say, you break my heart  
A heartbreaker, right from the start.**

The battle was over and the Rangers were back at the garage. Ziggy went back to his room, thinking to the Rangers that he felt ill. Dillon knew why, but he couldn't quite say it. The rangers went back to the usual schedule of making a sandwich, training, fixing the car.

Ziggy, in his room was lying on the bed, trying to have a peaceful sleep. But, the phantom that was Dillon crept in his dreams. He now had nightmares of him getting killed or kissing Summer in front of him or Dillon approaching him as if he's going to kill him as if the Venjix Virus got to him.

He awakens, eyes open, sitting up. Sweating. Realizing that it was just a dream, Ziggy attempts to calm his breathing, but it's somehow coming back at irregular moments. Dillon was always in his mind. He knew that he was wrong by separating. He knew that it was just a mistake.

He gets out of bed and opens the door. No one notices the door open and he sees the usual things. Flynn making a smoothie, Scott in the Lab, Gem and Gemma coloring… but, he sees Dillon and Summer holding hands and talking by his car?

His mind was playing tricks on him again. He nodded his head no and then went back to his room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that?" Dillon said.

"Probably Dr. K working on another experiment with Scott." Summer thinking.

"Oh."

**I try to fight it  
I try so hard  
And everyday  
I pray to God**

Ziggy hoped that through the power of God that he could help him realize his true destiny. Was it supposed to be with Dillon? Or not at all?

"God," Ziggy praying, "please, help me find my truth. What's my purpose in my life? Is it with Dillon? Please, God. I know we don't talk to each other that much, but I'm asking for your help. I need you right now in this time of need. I don't know what to do anymore."

He then did a silent prayer, blessing everyone, and did the sign of the cross.

He tried to get over the hand holding, the sleeping, or the thoughts of Dillon and Summer even doing things that sounded so unmentionable and inappropriate, that it made him sick to his stomach.

He attempted to sleep again, hoping that no nightmares or dreams of Dillon came creeping in his subconscious.

**That you and me  
Were meant to be  
But you had another  
You had a lover**

He woke up in the middle of the night. Another one of those Dillon nightmares. He went downstairs to the kitchen and got the carton of milk. He opened it and drank the thing. No glass this time.

"Wow… chugging the thing this time?" A voice said behind him.

Ziggy coughed when he was surprised by the voice. He put the carton down by the counter and wiped his mouth with his arm. He turned back hoping it wasn't Dillon. Damn it. It was.

"Y-Yeah. I was. I guess you could say I was thirsty." Ziggy saying trying to cover his true feelings of hate and jealousy by trying to be the normal Ziggy.

Dillon chuckled but then got all serious, "Y'know, you've been avoiding the team lately. Any reason why?"

In his mind, he wanted to say 'Because of you and your new lover, Summer.' But instead, he said, "I just have the stomach flu, Dillon."

"Stomach flu?" Dillon shocked, "Since when does Ziggy get sick?"

"It's a human thing." Ziggy said coldly. "Good night, Dillon." Ziggy then brushed Dillon off and walked past him ignoring Dillon's look. He got to his room and he closed the door.

"Damn it." Dillon said to himself. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the carton of milk and finished it before he went to bed. He wanted to tell Ziggy to sleep with him, because, he can't sleep without him.

**And now it's done  
****I don't know why****  
I feel like crying  
Just want to die**

Another night came by. No Dillon, thank god. He just went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He opened the faucet and let the water pour itself in the glass.

He chugged the whole thing, hoping that he will get hydrated. He drinks another one again. As he drinks, he hopes that any thought of Dillon would drown out in his mind.

But, now, there's some noise now coming from Summer's room? He held his hands, covering his ears hard so there's no more noise.

"Stop. Please stop it!" Ziggy saying quietly to himself so that no one can hear his heed of mercy. He kneels down and cries when he continues to hear the noises.

He can't handle it anymore. No more of this anymore. If he's going to hear this, there has to be a way to stop it.

His hands release from his ears as he hears a man's voice, knowing that it's Dillon, making some noise.

"Oh, my god. Please! Make it stop!" Ziggy said. He then notices Flynn's car keys. Joyride? He doesn't care anymore. He takes them and runs to the car and opens the garage door.

Everyone wakes up and goes out of the room, even Dillon shirtless and in his boxers, and Summer in her underwear. Flynn's car's gone. But, Flynn's here. So are Dillon, Summer, Scott, Gem and Gemma, Dr. K, and Zig-

"Ziggy!" Dillon said before the car revved up and Ziggy drove off to wherever he was going to go.

Dillon realized that he still loved him. How can he be so stupid to not notice himself? He then walked to his room, ignoring Summer and the rest of the group.

**I tried to catch you  
There you know why  
Though I try so hard  
To catch your eye**

"Dillon!" Summer said. "Dillon! Wake up!"

"Summer, go away." Dillon said trying to go back to sleep. It's all he can do now, I mean besides battle Venjix. Ziggy's gone and emotionally, so was Dillon.

"Dillon, Ziggy's in an accident." Summer delivering the news. "He's… not doing well."

Dillon woke up and came to his senses and got dressed as fast he could. "Damn it!" He yelled when he fell down, trying to put on his jeans.

He got fully dressed, went downstairs and went to his car as fast as he could. Summer was already in the car as he got in.

"Scott and the others are already there." Summer informed him.

"Thanks." Dillon said. Then the garage doors opened and Dillon drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

He got there in fifteen minutes following Summer to where Ziggy's room was. They got to the floor and saw the team and Dr. K in the waiting room. Summer sat down by Scott and held his arm for comfort.

"W-What happened?" Dillon asking.

"Ziggy ran a red light and crashed into a semi." Scott said revealing the truth. "Doctors say that there's a chance that he might have a concussion because the airbags didn't deploy fast enough."

"Scott… don't say that." Dillon saying about to well up.

"I wonder," Dr. K said, "why would Ranger Green do such a reckless act and know he'll get himself injured?"

"Ziggy, Doc," Dillon said. "His name's Ziggy. And it's because of me. I made Ziggy do this."

"Dillon," Summer said, "You didn't make him do that. He did."

"No," Dillon said, "but my actions made him do it. I broke his heart. He… loved me." Dillon then went to the main desk in hopes to find what room his ex-lover's in.

He entered the room where the nurse told him. He then noticed the bandaged up Ziggy, hearing the E.K.G. machine made beep noises whenever there was a heartbeat. The IV thing made him breathe even faster. His nightmares as dressing as a hospital patient made him panic.

He then saw Ziggy's hair, his bandaged arms, and a bandage wrapped around Ziggy's forehead. Dillon ignored all of _his _own fears and focused in on Ziggy.

"Ziggy…" Dillon said holding his lover's hand. "I can't lose you… please…" his head was down as he was crying.

Ziggy's eyes opened and he noticed Dillon holding his hand. "Dillon…" He then responded by looking up and smiling and touching his cheek. "No… don't."

"Zig…"

"No, I don't deserve you." Ziggy said.

"Ziggy, shut up." Dillon said before he stood up and kissed Ziggy on his lips. "You talk too much."

"Dillon…" Ziggy said. "S-Save me…"

"Always, Ziggy." Dillon said. "I love you, Ziggy Grover."

"But, what about Summer?" Ziggy asked.

"I think…" Dillon said as he turned and saw the door window where Summer, Flynn, Gem, Gemma, Scott, and Dr. K looked through the window. "They know." Then Dillon kissed him again.

"Dillon… please…"

"I'm sorry, Ziggy." Dillon said, thinking he hurt his reunited lover.

"No…" Ziggy said still holding his hand and put it by his chest. "Don't stop. I love you. Stay by me forever?"

"Will do." Dillon said before Ziggy using his free, good hand to pull Dillon's shirt and kiss him once more. The kiss was absolutely amazing.

"I guess…" Ziggy said, "they know."

"Yeah, but I'm happy with you. Just remember. I love you. I need you, Ziggy Grover."

Ziggy's heart swelled. Dillon always loved him. He didn't need to play the game of jealousy. All he need is that they needed each other and they completed each other. The Venjix Virus didn't seem to matter to them anymore. Dillon can be saved. And so can Ziggy.


End file.
